


Remember Me

by sammyrun



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyrun/pseuds/sammyrun





	Remember Me

“Sherlock.” John said calmly as he walked into the hospital to see the man awake, hunched over looking at the IV’s running up the pole from his hands. He was wearing the mandatory hospital gown, and his hair was a curly mess. Relief, anger, and anxiousness fought for dominance all at once as he closed the door, hoping to avoid the nurses he fought to get in the room.  
“I knew it wasn’t the end of you, Sherlock Holmes.” He said, an amused smirk on his face as he tried to make small talk as he lifted his head, looking at John with a blank expression that made him feel a bit more anxious than he was already feeling.  
There was silence between the two of them before Sherlock finally spoke. “W-Who are you?” The smile that John had been maintaining flashed away in the blink of an eye and his stomach dropped as he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. Despite himself, tears began to prick at his eyes and his throat began to sting as he held them back.   
“Y-You don’t recognize me?”   
“No, am I supposed to? Sorry…” He bit his lip, taking a deep breath, maintaining his composure. He didn’t think that Sherlock could’ve lost his memory from his fall. It never occurred to him…  
“It’s John…John Watson? Your colleague? Companion? Your…Your friend? Do you-“  
“Friend? I don’t have any friends.”   
John gaped at him, stuttering for words but they all failed him, and he shook his head sadly as he saw Sherlock at his most vulnerable at that moment, so helpless - lonely. “Do you not remember the crimes? Don’t you remember how brilliant you are? How you can solve a case in the blink of an eye just by looking between the lines? Do you remember any of it?”   
Sherlock looked back up, shaking his head slowly, then averting his gaze right back to his lap, and the realization of it all hit John all at one time.  
It was all over, the world he had before was gone, and there was only a slight chance he could get it back.


End file.
